Gains and Losses
by RobstenLover93
Summary: A story changed everything for a little girl, but can a story change a life that much? Isabella and Jacob's Black's story of love and hate changed everything. What did she gain, and what did she lose


Title: Gains and Losses  
Pen name: RobstenLover93  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Swearing  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.  
Beta: Janee  
Banner by: Mina Rivera  
Summary: A story changed everything for a little girl, but can a story change a life that much? Isabella and Jacob's Black's story of love and hate changed everything. What did she gain, and what did she lose?

Third Person POV

The year was almost over, but the little girl's spirit was still in the air. She had loved the year of 2024 with a passion, and would never forget all the good moments she had that year.

Today was her birthday, and she was excited to see what her parents had got her.

She had just turned eleven and already couldn't wait until she was a teenager.

"Here you go baby. I know you may not like it because it is so old fashioned but," the girl's mother said.

The girl, Anna, ripped open her present and came face to face with a book, a paperback book.

"Mom? What…what is this?" Anna asked.

"It's a paperback book Anna. I wanted…well I wanted to see what you would think," her mother said.

Anna flipped open the cover to see what the book was about. She was confused when it said just a few words.

 _You will never know what this_

 _Is about until you read it._

 _Based on a True Story_

"Have you read this mom?" Anna asked.

"I have." Her aunt chirped from the couch.

"Let me tell you the story sweetheart." Her mother said.

 _Loves Gains and Losses_

Isabella POV

"Oh he'll be back sweetheart. He just needed some air," I said, comforting my daughter.

"Momma that's what you said when Uncle Em left Aunt Rose," my daughter, Lily, said.

I didn't think she would understand why her father had left her, she was only nine years old.

I, Isabella Black, had been yet again left by my awful husband. Jacob works on the road yes, but he goes out more and more lately and it pisses me off. It only pisses me off because…well, he usually tells me when he has to go out and lately he hasn't been telling me at all. Apparently he gets a call from his "boss" and he has to go back on the road.

I suspect that he's cheating on me, but I've been way too afraid to confront him and ask him if he was cheating on me with someone he met on the road.

My sister in law, well… _ex_ sister in law told me that I'm just taking things out of proportion, but I don't think I am.

"Baby…he just has to work," I said.

I heard a knock on the door and I raised my eye brows. Who was to be here at this time?

"I'll get it momma," Lily said, walking over to the door to open it.

As Lily went to open the door, I started to brush my hand through my hair. I was really stressed out and didn't have time to brush through my hair before Jacob said he had to go.

The next thing I heard was a squeal of excitement. Worried I rushed to the door.

When I got to the door, I think my jaw dropped.

"Hey darlin'," he grinned.

"I thought you weren't coming home until May?" I asked

"I'm not. I'm only here for a few days," he said.

Lily had clung herself to him, and I wasn't shocked. She loves this man as much as I do.

"Come on in. you can't stand out in the cold," I said.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you and Jacob," he said.

"Daddy's not here Eddie. He had to go to work," Lily said.

My best friend, Edward 'Eddie' Masen, was deployed in the army. We've been best friends since our freshman year of high school. People were surprised when Edward and I didn't hook up and get married someday. I did think of how different my life would have been if Edward and I had been together, but I don't think about that now. I would have never cheated on Jacob, but…that was a lie. There was that one time when I betrayed my husband.

The night Lillian, Lily, was conceived. I had been with Edward _and_ Jacob that night. Being with Edward had been, being with Edward was amazing but an accident. That night had been the day before he was to leave to be deployed in Iraq, and he was nervous. I went to his apartment to confront him, and help him get over his fears.

We weren't drunk and we knew what we were doing, we just chose to forget about it completely.

It's amazing how he has lasted ten years in the army and hasn't been killed yet.

"He went out again?" Edward asked.

I nodded and led him into the house. Lily had let go of him and closed the door. Lily skipped to the living room and I went to follow before Edward grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" I asked.

"Bella I've known you for a very long time. Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"I," I said.

"What?" he asked

"Momma? Eddie? Are you coming?" Lily asked.

"Just a minute pumpkin," Edward said.

"Okay," Lily said.

I looked over at my best friend and felt like I wanted to cry.

"Now. Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"I think Jacob is cheating on me," I said burying my face into his jacket as I started to cry.

His body went stiff.

"Edward?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"He goes out so much more Edward. Do you remember when he only used to go out on trips once or twice a month when Lillian was a baby?" I asked.

"I could never forget. Everytime we would talk you would cry about him going," he said.

"Well now it's up to five to six times a _month._ Isn't that just a bit…crazy?" I asked.

"Very. Did he ever say why?" he asked.

"His "boss" called him in," I said, making air quotes over boss.

"That's weird," he said.

I nodded and we continued to walk into the living room.

Lily was sitting there watching one of her kiddy shows.

"I used to love that show pumpkin," Edward said, smiling at Lily.

"Daddy says this show is so stupid Eddie. I always think he is wrong," Lily said.

Edward looked over at me and squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back as I noticed her doing so much Edward had done when I knew him.

I had done so much to forget but it wasn't happening as he did this.

The hours passed. We talked and joked and did everything we could, just like I wish Jacob and I could do with Lily but it wasn't happening anymore, not with him gone so much.

"I still have to go see my mom while I'm in town. It takes a while to get back," Edward said.

I frowned, I wasn't ready for him to leave.

"Can't you visit her tomorrow? I mean aren't you here for a day yet?" I asked.

"Yes but," he said.

"Stay the night Edward. You don't need to make such a long trip at this time of night," I said.

"Alright," he said, smiling.

I smiled and looked down to the floor where Lily was sleeping. She was curled up in a fetal position quietly snoring.

"I think we should leave her there. If she wakes up she'll move to her bed," I said.

"Do you want me to stay in the guest room?" he asked.

"No. You can just stay with me. Like we haven't ever been in the same bed together," I said.

I led him to my room and when I opened the door, well when I opened the door his lips had attacked mine with hunger. I eagerly kissed him back, ready to feel him again.

"God I needed that," he hummed.

I giggled.

"I've missed you," I said.

"I know. Tell me, how is she…how is she really?" he asked.

"Depressed. She misses Jacob," I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Scumbag," he said.

"Be nice. He's the only father she's ever had," I said.

"I would have been a ten times better father to her. That is if you would have told Jacob," he said.

"You don't even know is she's yours. And didn't we promise not to talk of that night ever again?" I replied.

"I can't help it Bella. But Bella…Bella you know she's not Jake's kid," he said.

"I know. I just…I try to deny it," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I feel like I betrayed Jacob," I said.

"And he's betraying you…right now," he said.

"But this was ten years ago! That was at the beginning of my marriage and," I said.

"Bella if you don't want to tell him, then well…don't," he said.

"You never help me," I said.

He breathed in my scent.

"And you, me. I don't know how I'll be able to leave you again," he said.

"Then don't," I said.

"I do have to go back to Iraq Bella," he said.

"Yes, but when you come back in May….you don't have to go back after May," I said.

Before he could say another word, we heard a door slam.

"Bella? Baby?"

Oh hell!

I mouthed 'closet' to Edward and he quietly began to creep into the closet.

"I'm in our bedroom Jacob!" I said.

I heard his stomping footsteps get closer and closer. I started to straighten up my clothes and make my lipstick look less smudged.

When he came in the room, he looked like he was…irritated.

"I thought you had to work?" I asked.

"I did. I…uh…" he said.

"Jake tell me," I said.

"I can't do this anymore Bella," he said.

My heart broke. What was he getting at?

"Jake?" I replied.

"I know Bella. I know what happened," he said.

I looked at him confused.

"Bella, don't deny it. Who's truck is that?" he asked.

"It's Em's," I lied.

"Bella don't lie to me! Emmett hasn't been around here since him and Rose's divorce," he snapped.

"Jake…" I said.

"Bella. I want a divorce," he said.

My heart broke again, and I felt like I was going to crumble.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I…I don't feel anything for you anymore," he said.

"Jake you can't do this! What about Lilian? What will she go through?" I replied.

"I don't want her. You can have full custody for all I care Bella! I just don't want to be with you anymore," he said.

He was breaking my heart.

"Daddy?"

I froze. What was Lillian doing awake?

"Hey there sweet pea," Jacob said.

"I thought you were working Daddy?" she asked.

"I was sweet pea, but I needed to talk to your momma," Jacob said.

"Did your boss give you permission?" she asked.

"Lillian go to bed!"

She pouted and stomped off to her room, I rolled my eyes at her. She had my attitude.

I looked over to Jake and crossed my arms.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I want a divorce," he said.

"You had to come home to say just to tell me that? You couldn't just call me?" I asked.

"I needed to get my stuff Bella! If I don't have to come back to this place I won't," he said.

I was furious.

"Well then get your stuff and leave! I don't want to ever see you again!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and pushed past me to get to the closet. My eyes widened, I knew but I had forgotten, Edward was in the closet.

When he opened the closet door and I looked in, I didn't see Edward.

He was nowhere in sight and I was relieved, I didn't need him to be found and this divorce be even worse.

Jacob grabbed the suitcase and threw a bunch of clothes in, especially things he would…he would need for something else.

When he closed the suitcase he looked over to me and took off his wedding ring, slamming it on the dresser.

"I'll send over the divorce papers as soon as I see an attorney," he said walking out of the room.

He wasn't out of the room five minutes when Lillian walked in.

"Mommy? Is daddy leaving us?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby," I said walking over to her.

I took her face in my hands and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Is he mommy?" she asked putting her hands on mine.

I sighed and took my hands from her face. I intertwined her fingers with mine and kissed her palms.

"Yes baby. Daddy is leaving us. He's going to go away for a while," I said.

"Why is he leaving mommy?" she asked.

I didn't know how to describe this to a nine year old girl without saying some things she didn't know yet.

"I'm not sure he loves your momma anymore pumpkin," Edward said from behind me.

I looked behind me to look at him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh," she said.

"Lillian sweetheart I think you should go back to bed. It's late," I said.

I took my hand out of hers and she sighed.

"Okay. Goodnight mommy, goodnight Eddie," she said.

She walked off and I stood up.

Edward took my hand in his and kissed it.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"I hope it will but with Jacob….I don't know what will happen," I said.

~a few months later~

I set my wedding ring on the table and signed the papers next to them, I was officially divorced.

I turned around and grabbed Edward's hand. I watched Jake sneer at us and rolled my eyes, he was jealous though _he_ was the one who asked me for the divorce.

I wasn't technically married while with Edward anyway, so nothing was illegal. Not any of that stuff.

We didn't have to worry about Lillian going with Jacob. We had got a DNA test, and it turns out I was right, Jacob was never Lillian's father biologically. Her father was always Edward, she always had his blood running in her veins, not Jacob's.

Jacob was furious when he found out Lillian was never his daughter, but I was happy.

He yelled at me for hours on end about how I conned him into believing Lillian was his daughter when I knew the whole time that she was Edward's daughter. I told him to go to hell that day and told Lillian about her father.

I don't know how to describe Lillian's reaction. She was excited, she loved Edward, but she said she always had a feeling. According to her she had always noticed she wasn't anything like Jacob but a lot like my best friend.

Edward and I's relationship grew so much after Jacob started the divorce process. That night when Jacob came and Lillian went back to bed Edward and I stayed up talking. I had begged him not to re-enlist into the army after May and he agreed that he didn't want to, or he didn't have to. So he didn't.

As I watched the judge look over everything I felt anxious on having my divorce finalized.

As he finished he looked up from the papers and smiled.

"I hereby grant this divorce," he said.

He sighed the paper and slammed the gavel down. I sighed in relief.

"Nice knowing you Isabella Swan," Jacob said rolling his eyes and stomping away.

As Jacob walked out of the room Lillian walked over to me and hugged my stomach.

"I'm glad it's over now Momma," she said.

I played with Lillian's hair and smoothed it down.

"I know baby. I'm happy too," I said.

 _The End…Or Not?_

 _~Back to 2024~ (3_ _rd_ _POV)_

"So that's just it? Isabella got her divorce and she told her daughter she was happy it was over?" Anna asked her mother confused.

"Not exactly," her aunt laughed.

Anna looked at her aunt confused.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Isabella, Lillian, and Edward's story was never over at the end of this book sweetheart," her aunt said.

Anna, again, looked at her family confused.

"How did it end then?" Anna asked.

"Well I guess you'll have to wait and see," her mother laughed.

Anna groaned.

"Mom!" Anna pouted.

Just as her mother could respond they heard a door slam and a rapid click of heels on the floor.

"I'm here! I'm so sorry I was late," her other aunt said.

Anna's father was her aunt's brother, and her mother was, obviously, her sister in law. Her father and her mother met at a young age and her father had gotten her mother pregnant.

Anna's mother had been only seventeen when she had been born.

Even with all the possibilities of her parents splitting up when she was younger, her parents have been married for a good nine years and still going strong.

"It's okay sis. You're here now," Anna's father said smiling.

Her aunt Lily smiled at her and handed her a present.

"Before you open the present Anna. I want to know what you've got so far," her aunt said.

Anna grabbed the book from the pile of things and showed it to her aunt.

Her aunt just laughed.

"Really Anthony? Mom's book?" her aunt said.

Anna's eyes had widened, as she looked down at the book.

"This is grandma's story?" Anna asked looking up from the book.

"Yeah baby it is. You just learned about the first few months of Jacob and my mom and dad," her aunt said.

"What ever happened to them after the book? My mom said it ended after Jacob and Grandma got divorced," Anna said.

Anna, who wasn't in love and didn't currently look at all the boys, was actually very interested in her grandparents love story.

"Well why don't we learn about that," her grandmother said from the doorway.

Her grandmother walked over to her and took her hand.

"Why don't we tell you the rest of the story," her grandmother said.

As Anna listened to her grandmother tell her the story she watched her grandfather and grandmother interact.

According to Anna, her grandparents were still in love after almost twenty years of marriage.

Anna loved her family.


End file.
